HAMATORA CRACK SHOT
by Haruka Ai
Summary: Simply put this is all nice's fault. WARNINGS: Mpreg Characters: ART, NICE, RATIO OTHER: Complete Crack and well, it's all comedy. I really need to find cover images for these... Rated M: For the little kittens out their to be safe. Even though their is no imagery. AT ALL.


**Crack shot Chapter 1. **

**I ALWAYS for get Disclaimers all the time! Hamatora does not belong to me! Art threw up into the toilet bowl once again.**

* * *

He had no idea why he felt so sick so early in the morning as he flushed the toilet for what seemed like the third time this morning.

Nice just sat their rubbing circles into his back.

"Oh man, were definitely in trouble if your pregnant."

Nice muttered.

"Idiot! I'm not pregnant and I never will be!"

Art spat before heaving up another bout of puke.

"Say's the guy who's puking so early in the morning."

"OUT!"

Art kicked nice out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_'Your not being any help nice.' _

Art thought with a sigh. Nice could only shake his head.

"I better call ratio."

* * *

"You what!"

"Now calm down art, we must know. For sure."

"Nice I know you can be a bit idiotic with your crazy idea's, but what gave you the assumption this morning that I'm pregnant!"

"Calm down art, you must calm down. During a pregnancy I heard that you could lose the baby under severe stress."

**(I think that's true. I know nothing about the pregnancy process I'm very sorry ) **

"NICE!"

"Art, the doctor is ready to see you."

The lady from the front desk called.

Art let out a long sigh before glaring daggers at nice and pointed a finger at him muttering ever so quietly,

"Once I prove that you are totally wrong about this, I'm going to MAKE YOU PAY."

Nice swallowed hard from art's threat as he watched the man's retreating back as he left into the doctor's room. "

_'Geez, am I going to have to put up with this for the next 9 months?'_

Nice cringed at the thought.

_'What did I do!'_

* * *

"So, you think your pregnant."

Ratio asked in such a straight forward manner.

Even though he's not showing it, he's definitely going to get nice for this and he thought birthday was bad.

"I am not pregnant. Nice is the one who's saying that."

Art said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please place your arms to the side and I will have a look."

Art sighed and did as he was told.

Ratio removed his eye patch and looked at art for what seemed like minutes before putting it back and writing something down on his clip board.

"I will be back shortly."

He said before getting up and quickly leaving the room.

Art shook his head while crossing his arms back over his chest.

_ 'damn it nice...'_

He was definitely not in a good mood.

* * *

When ratio walked in with nice who mysteriously received a black eye in the last 10 minutes, art could tell something was wrong. Nice took a seat beside art as he took his hand in his.

"I'm very sorry art."

"Sorry for what?"

Art looked over at ratio who sat their staring down at his papers on his clip board as if checking and making sure over and over before looking up at him with a sweat drop running down the side of his head.

"Art...nice is correct. You...are pregnant."

He said solemnly.

Art looked completely devastated.

"What! You gotta be kidding me! Don't tell me your serious doctor!"

Ratio let out a long sigh scratching the back of his head.

Not even he could believe this, but his eyes were never wrong.

"In my time of being a doctor I had never once thought..."

Art looked over at nice who gave looked very apologetic.

"I'm sorry art. I should have used protection."

Art could feel himself sinking lower and lower into the pit of nothingness where a red flame suddenly ignited as he glared at nice.

"Nice...please tell me that your both joking."

Nice gulped and shook his head. He did not like that look in art's eyes.

"Nope...were not."

He said cautiously letting go of art's hand and sitting away. Away from an angry art.

"Doctor, could you excuse us."

Art asked ever so calmly and ratio nodded his head as he watched the two exit his room when he heard a loud band coming from outside.

_"Nice! gonna kill you!" _

_"Ratio! Save me!" _

Ratio sighed.

"That idiot."

He muttered as he went to stop art from choking the living day lights out of nice and nice definitely learned his lesson from today on wards.

Never again is he going to forget to use protection.

* * *

**Well i'm not really into Mpreg AT ALL, but i originally wrote this for a friend of mine who's into it and well, why not show it to the world too!****XD **

**I already wrote it anyways... I doubt i will ever write a fic like this again! XD Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. Please no flames though...**

**Poor art ****T-T**


End file.
